Kiss Day
by Layla Fox
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick invented a special holiday, a day when people trade fraternal kisses, but he ended up putting Squidward and Sandy in an embarrassing situation, when Squidward tries to resolve, just waking her and himself in a secret passion, but decides remain silent, not as Sandy that can't keep silent and want to take it clean. Contains SQUANDY! x3 (Squidward x Sandy)


A / N: My phone did the favor to break, and almost all my life (and my fictions) are there, as the scripts I'm using to write the crossover of Romeo and Juliet, my translator and Word Mobile, to not mention the notes, but I have faith that everything will return intact since the problem is in the hardware as well, after days of writer's block, I came a good idea oneshot and the way is write in the PC, let's go ...

SpongeBob woke up early, provided office supplies and ran to call his best friend Patrick, both lay on the floor in front of the house of his neighbor Squidward and began to cut, paste, draw, paint and various red glittered cards. Squidward was (trying) to play his clarinet when the laughter of his fool neighbors raided his studio, he had no choice but to scream in the window demanding their precious silence.

- What in the name of Neptune are you doing ?! – he yelled.

- Cards - Patrick yelled back.

- I know I'll regret asking but - Squidward disappeared from the window and reappeared at the front door - so why are you making cards?

- For the Kiss Day – SpongeBob said.

- SpongeBob, first, there is no Kiss Day – he took a card – secondly, who in their right mind would kiss you?

- Maybe one day I can be lucky - SpongeBob said and chuckled, Squidward rolled his eyes.

- If you want to make cards for the Kiss Day, the Hug Day, the day of the kick in the butt or mussels that are, do silent !

- Hi guys - Sandy arrived - fighting at this time of the morning?

- Happy Kiss Day Sandy ! - Patrick and SpongeBob said at the same time.

- Kiss Day ? - Sandy said and laughed – I've never heard about that day, what you are up to this time?

- It's simple, when you meet a person, you give her a kiss and gives her a kiss's Day Card – Patrick said.

- Patrick, you're crazy! – said Squidward shaking the card - you want to kiss the first person you meet on the street?

- I think they mean fraternal kisses, like in the face - Sandy mused.

- Yes ! – exclaimed SpongeBob - you start Squidward.

- What ?! You are crazy if you think I will kiss you two, idiots!

- What about Sandy? - Patrick said, he knew to be inconvenient or let someone nervous when he wanted.

- Well ... I do not think ... I do not know if ... - Squidward stammered.

- Yes, boys, I do not think ... - Sandy tried to get out of the situation.

- Kiss! Kiss ! Kiss ! - SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison, almost shouting.

- Okay! – said Squidward - if you want a kiss, I'll give a kiss - he said, but uncertain, a kiss might not be the worst thing in the world, Sandy was not such a bad option after all, but she seemed a little nervous with the idea, Squidward wondered how many of his bones she could break with a karate blow case stay angry, but approached.

Sandy did not know what to do, could not give back because it could hurt Squidward, but also do not know if she could kiss him, especially in front of SpongeBob and Patrick, but he came toward her before she could oppose. Squidward was sure he would not take less than a slap but held Sandy's face on both sides, as a reflex she closed her eyes and waited for the touch of his mouth on hers, the touch that didn't happen, instead, he kissed her forehead, now Sandy was surprised. They walked away slowly.

- Done, happy now ? - Squidward told the neighbors, who were still in shock, not for what happened, but for what they thought would happen.

- The card, Squidward - said SpongeBob, Squidward don't remembered he was still holding the card he picked up the stack.

- Oh ... Yes, of course - he handed the card to Sandy awkwardly.

- Thank you - she said and read the card, "A sweet kiss for even more sweet person," she blushed.

- Okay, I have attended your stupid joke, now leave me alone ! - Squidward told the neighbors, turned and went into his house, so shut the door sighed, what was that feeling of heat in your face? His hands were sweaty, his breathing was accelerated , Squidward knew it was not good ...

Sandy was a bit stunned after all, but she disguised very well and helped her friends to prepare and distribute the Kiss Day cards, but no matter how many fraternal kisses on her face she won, she kept thinking about her near kiss with Squidward, always finding fault for thinking that someone like Squidward could kiss her, and was still mad because she wanted to be kissed by a fool like that. The night fell, Sandy said goodbye to her friends, looked at the "fool's" house for a moment, turned and went back to her own house, it was eleven o'clock p.m. and she could not stand longer pretend that wasn't nothing happening, it had something yes, as much as Sandy didn't, she needed to clarify the story, but quietly, if Squidward knew she had a crush on him... no ! Sandy wrest it from him without he knowing it, and she knew exactly how to do this, the sweet recipient and letters that SpongeBob cutted out, were the key to her problems.

Squidward was thrown on the couch, bored as usual, watched the educational TV, still had some view of his almost kiss with Sandy, his blood boiled (despite being a cold-blooded creature) every second he imagined the taste of her mouth, rising in him a chill, and if ...? He, and anyone with more than two neurons, knew that his initial goal was an unforgettable kiss, to go down in history, but didn't happens, Squidward hated to admit that he was afraid, Sandy was more unpredictable than SpongeBob, Patrick, even more than Mr. Krabs with his marketing strategies, he was already thinking about going to bed when he heard the sound of the bell, ah SpongeBob, or at night he leave him alone, he opened the door monotonously.

- SpongeBob, can not you wait until tomorrow to ... - he saw Sandy's back, with his head down, now she had come spank him, but she turned quietly.

- In fact, I can not wait ... I want to give you two things - Sandy approached him and ran her hands around his face, Squidward had the reflex to step back, touching the door behind him.

- Sandy, I ... - he stammered.

- Squidward, please understand, I really need to do this - he looked, all the unpredictable things that Squidward might imagine, this was the last he expected her, had to admit that he liked the idea of having one or two kisses stoled, slowly, he nodded, just like Sandy did earlier that day, he closed his eyes and waited for the touch of her mouth on his, once again, the touch did not happen, she stood on tiptoe to return the kiss on the forehead which won earlier, then quickly pulled away, with a small smile. Squidward had the same feeling that Sandy, like he was a teenager again close to giving his first kiss, but at the same time the disappointment of not being as well as expected.

- Sandy ... - he was confused.

- I do not take it anymore to ask you - she hesitated - why didn't you kissed me on the mouth?

- I make you the same question - said the cephalopod.

- You answer that I answer - said the squirrel.

- I... I got... scared... how would you react, I did not know if you want to be kissed by me... - Squidward said, blushing.

- Silly - she said and laughed - I would not mind ...

- And you?

- Happy Kiss Day, Squidward - she handed him the personalized card, a red card in the form of heart with glitter, had pasted in front a piece of candy wrapping, those that comes with random romantic phrases to lovingly failed people, Sandy had millions of those sweets in her tree, it was fun to see what people did to alleviate the shortage. Under the package, there was a sweet in the form of heart, or rather half of the sweet.

- "A kiss on the forehead is better than ten in the mouth, it means respect, affection and protection" - Squidward read aloud, when he turned to speak to Sandy, she had already turned and walked slowly under the moonlight - Sandy, wait !

- Yup ?

- You say you would not mind if I kiss you for real, would you like to try ? - he said with an air narcissistic.

- Sorry Don Juan, but it's after midnight, officially is no longer Kiss Day.

- But first you say you want, now you say can not only because is midnight ? – now Squidward know more anything - I do not understand you, why not now?

- I think the suspense will make everything more interesting, hence the 364 days I promise I will not let you down - she took his hand – wait for me ?

- I will mark on my calendar - said Squidward smiling, Sandy blinked at him, dropped his hand and walked slowly back to her tree, after all, already had the answer she was looking for, and after all, neither of them ever thought they would expect and commemorate a holiday invented by the yellow sponge and the pink starsea.

A / N: I'll tell you, life without cell is not easy, more than ONE week to write little more than 1700 words (usually I take only one early morning with the mobile XD), but coming back, I bet I fooled a lot of people expected the novel of all time, but I thought it would be cute with this suspense, I thought to do an epilogue the following year but that would end the grace to change the tone of my stories, I hope you enjoy this Oneshot interval with the Crossover R and J (I intend to finish when my cell phone come back from the concert, relax, I will not leave in half), and I wanted to get some comments, I love very much the sympathy from strangers, the reviews are so sweet and gentle, I'm so glad you enjoy my stories and show that x3 .


End file.
